Get Off my Back
by YugiYamiAtem
Summary: Yugi hates Yami and the 'baka-gang'but with friends like the sensitive Ryou and the powerful Bakura and the new fighting skills he has nothing to lose.Yami wants Yugi back once he sees a surprising scene at the park on day.Yugi/Ryou/Bakura & jealous Yami
1. Chapter 1

**_Yugi:*huffs*guess what Yami is perfect_**

**_Yami:*smirks*now who said that_**

**_Yugi:*rolls eyes*Atem do I have to be nice to Yami?_**

**_Atem:you owe him for breaking his arm with that rock*nods*_**

**_Yugi:I SAID I WAS SORRY!*groans*_**

* * *

Get Off My Back

'**thinking' "talking" *Yugi mind link* ~Yami mind link~**

**Yugi's POV**

'Damn! Why can't he leave me alone, oh! If you're wondering who "he" is it's Ya- Atem the great Pharaoh. Why did he stay just to ruin my life that bastard. Why didn't he leave everything would be better without him here' I walk home from another beating from the baka-gang who happen to 'use' to be my friends. 'Why did I ever become their friends was it because of Yami. Yes that must be it, anyway they always wanted the pharaoh the one with more looks, talent, courage, and everything a person would want' I start limping and lean against a tree I hadn't even noticed that I was heading for the park 'how did I get here? When did I get here?' I start to hear mumbling 'I'm going crazy to start hearing voices' I change my vision to look behind the tree the only friends I have left sitting right there lucky me I guess. "Ryou! Bakura! Hey you guys!" Ryou turn and quickly and gasped " Yugi! What happened-oh no not again!" He says in his British accent.

If you're wondering why they're still my friends is because the 'group' secluded these two because of Bakura and because Ryou is Bakura's light so ya we hang out together after school last year of high school then all three of us can move to America. Bakura would follow Ryou and me and Ryou both want to become game designers so we'll have better luck there. We hang out so much people think we're a threesome. Anyway…"Hey don't worry" I raise my hands in defence " I fought back this time I even KO'ed Tristen and Duke but then… Joey and the pharaoh" I spat the word pharaoh in disgust "jumped me for behind and well the result" The I gesture to my beaten body 'the idiots probably think they're making me stronger' "Alright 2 out of 4 not bad but worse than last time, but they did use the cheap trick" Bakura snorts suddenly deciding to join the conversation "BAKURA!" Ryou yells getting some unwanted attention "What?" Bakura asks acting innocent. I chuckle "Ryou don't mind it Bakura will cool down he's cool" I reassure him. Bakura's cool I mean he taught me how to pick pocket and stuff. I even stole from the baka-pharaoh .

A wind picks up causing me to cough and collapse and slide down the tree. "d-darn…heh" I chuckle "They got me in the ribs, must have hit my lungs, again" Ryou comes by my side in a fraction of a second and trys to support me. No I'm not as short as before thank you very much I'm about 5'9 actually . "Yugi, you need to sit down" Ryou leads me to his and Bakura's table. I sit next to Bakura who rubs my back tenderly "Hey at least you're tougher then Ryou here" Bakura says with a smirks earning a glare and groan from the albino hikari.

I laugh these two are just cute to hang out with ~So Yugi how'd you take it you ok?~ 'Shit I forgot to close the mindlink I look at Ryou and Bakura to see them bickering 'I have some time' *Fine just fine* I gag at the fact that he 'cares' about me *Just talking with Ryou and Bakura-kun* I can almost sense his astonishment ~The tomb robber is with you! Did he take you are you kidnapped?~ Is he trying to be nice or turn back and make a comment. 'I wish he did oh how I sure as hell wish he did' *No* I say weakly seeing if he'll react to the strain in my link not that I expect much. ~Ok, Bye~ He cut off the link and I give a frustrated sigh

"DAMN THE BASTRARD" I yell just to let it out which gains both of the others attention, along with pedestrians who cover their ears or their kids ears. "The royal pain giving you a hard time again" Bakura snickers. I glare at him 'he's amused by this'. Ryou gives a sigh and waves to get our attention " I will regret this but…Bakura please help Yugi with this teach him anything, anything at all payback, scemes whatever it is just leave me out of it" I whirl my head to face Bakura who has a wicked smirk. "Not a bad idea but unless the pharaoh's hikari disagrees…" Bakura stares at me 'a chance to get the royal puss out of my behind I'm in' "Now way would I decline" I say and grin. Ryou groans still not sure. 'I'll have to make sure Ryou totally agrees' "Ryou?"

He looks my way 'just where I want him' I give him my best Puss in Boots eyes which are unbeatable by far. "Yugi I'm sorry it won't work I'm still unsure that this will be good for you" Ryou responds. I stare at him remaining right where I am. I can sware that I hear Bakura saying a fake 'awwww' and a snicker. Ryou tries to look away but I pull his face in front of mine. 'He'll break in 5…4…3…2…1…' The albino light gives a huff and turns closer to say 'awww' and I give a champion's face toward him. "Oh alright but so me what you'll start with not anything to drastic" I rub the back of my head and dig into my pocket. "Here-" I hand him a phone, a wallet, a watch, 'why do people always want the watch?' and a black band (three guesses to who they belong too) "W-where did you g-get these?" He asks not really wanting to know.

Did he think I stole them from a store or something who knows but I shouldn't make him freak…should I? "Don't worry got them full off my darkness not off a mall window or anything." I see him relax winning a pair of rolled eyes from Bakura. I start laughing "The pharaoh's so stupid!" "The baka!" Bakura and me laugh like hyenas. Ryou rolls his eyes this time, "You both are crazy" *He doesn't know the half of it* I laugh again. ~Yugi? What's going on?~ *Why are you talking to me* I spit back rudely though I know his highness won't care. ~You left the link open…Yugi one question do you happen to know where all my stuff is I've lost it~ I give a mental laugh past the link earning a-~What's so funny?~ *Oh I'm here with Bakura and we-* ~ Get away from the tomb robber it isn't good for you to be around him!~ *What do you know if you actually payed attention to me you would know that Bakura is my best friend! SO DO LIKE MICHEAL JACKSON AND BEAT IT!* ~aibou…~ I cut him off. 'That's the end of that'

**

* * *

**

Yami's POV

(seems about right)

~aibou…~ -'He cut off the link what's wrong with him!' "Yami dude what's up?" Tristen asks. I shake my head and look at the group before me "It's Yugi that's all" I sigh then jump when Tea snorts and laughs "Why talk about him, much less care I mean you have us" She gesturds to the group, "and me" She bats her eyes and jumps for my lips. I push her away and scowl "Tea get off me! You and everyone else know that I'm gay! Leave me alone!" I shiver at the puppy eyes she gives me.

Then turn toward the blond in the mix, "Yugi's not talking like himself and hanging out with Bakura we need to check him." Joey's eyes widen "Hangin' wit' tha' low life? Ya gotta be joken! Yug' would neva' hang out wit' 'im" Joey exclaims. "Why would he anyway and we have done so much for him, ya sure man?" Tristen asks. Duke places a hand on my shoulder, letting it tense then relax.

I sigh and nod while once again pushing Tea away from my mouth 'what a bitch' "Yes you guys that's what he said" I say. Tea huffs and stares at me "Yami-kun! He could be making it all up just to get your attention away from me!" I pay little notice and start thinking of the worst scenarios possible. What could Bakura want with my hikari? ' What if he was kidnapped, chained up onto a wall and-and that happening to him! What if Bakura is raping him!' "L-LET'S GO!" I yell and race away with Tristen, Duke, and Joey following me. Tea must have stayed back because I barely hear her call out for me, not that I care much. 'Once I found Bakura and Yugi they will pay. Why did he not tell me sooner!"

* * *

**_Yami:what was with the Micheal Jackson stuff?_**

**_Yugi:you should figure it out Yami*gags*...you are...very...*sighs*...smart_**

**_Yami:*smirks*yes I am. Oh Yugi_**

**_Yugi:what?_**

**_Yami:what were you doing with the rock anyway?_**

**_Atem:*muffles Yugi's mouth*he...was...*cough*...you know what I'll answer in the next chapter*laughs nervously*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yugi: hey looks like we have a chapter you guys!*smiles***_

**_Yami:about time.*smirks and turns around*when was the last time the writer updated a actual story._**

**_Yugi:*holds chin and looks up*seems like alost a year or something_**

**_Atem:Let's get on with the story. Oh and people who are reading this well...the writing seemed much more on paper...sorry*bows*_**

* * *

Yugi POV

"Bakura, Ryou we have to leave now they are coming," I warn them, "The sentimental pharaoh is "worried" because I'm hanging with Bakura and if we don't leave he'll hurt all three of us". They nod and we get up when suddenly I hear something I wish I hadn't. "YUGI!" Four voices shout.

I try to run but thanks to you-know who I trip and fall onto none-other than Bakura. With a "thump" I fall on top of Bakura and curse the day I got taller...my lips come crashing onto his and he froze. *What just happened?* I accidentally let that slip though the mindlink. /WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!\\ I HEAR Yami yell on the other side.

I got a sly little plan that may work. 'I can totally win over this situation.' Coming back to my senses I bent down to Bakura's ear and whispered, "follow my lead". I give Bakura a devilish grin before I jump back up, pulling him up with me. I hold onto his hand and move closer to him, "Kura! Not in public! Later when we're alone," I say loudly. Bakura slowly catches on and gets a smirk of his own.

Bakura POV

At first I was wondering what shorty was talking about when he told me to follow his lead but sure enough I caught on.

The fake pharaoh come up and shows his face. 'Just great' I growled that thought as I held Yugi closer. "I'm sorry my little devil Yugi," I say trying to sound as mushy as possible, " I couldn't help myself you are just too ravasing!" Just as I try to make a move I get pushed away by the idiot. 'The nerve'.

"DON'T TOUCH MY HIKARI," he yells. I decide that I wanted this to continue…-Bakura what are you doing?- Ryou asks—Don't interfear— I retort. He sighs mentally and I smirk then frown, 'time to get started'.

Yugi punches Yami in the cheek surprising him as he falls back. Then Yugi shouts, "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT TO MY BOYFRIEND YOU JERK!" Yugi and I turn a deep crimson red. Then complete silence…

(Yugi: Usually the writer would leave it at this but…)

Normal POV

The silence drove on and finally there is a chuckle, then a full out laugh. It was coming from Yami, "You really expect me to believe that!" He says a little pale. "Why are you smitten with the enemy?" Yami turns and glares at Bakura, "what have you done to my hikari…is this some kind of trick? Is this your way of getting back at me! What are you using, mind control? 'Cause Yugi is not in his right mind!" Yami finally finished.

The red blush on Bakura and Yugi's faces disappear and is replaced with hot-headed anger. "You think you know everything right," Yugi huffs, "You don't know me anymore. I've been with him and Ryou for over a freaking year and you never noticed!"

Yami was taken aback by this and his face went soft. "Yugi…" Yami starts but Yugi cuts him off. "Don't 'Yugi' me. It's too late my heart would have been better consumed by darkness. I don't care if I'm under a spell or not!" Yugi grabs Ryou and Bakura and pulls them close. "I love them! So shut up and back off," he kisses both on the lips, "come on guys we better leave". With that Yugi stalks away with Bakura and Ryou in tow.

Yami falls to his knees, while his friends shake him he whispers, "I'll not accept this! I'm going to find out what's wrong with Yugi and fix this to get him back. And when I do he'll be punished…" He says it but he'll soon regret it.

* * *

_**Yugi:*laughs at Yami*HA! I get two people!**_

_**Yami:SO it's not like they actually count I mean...*growls*SHUT UP**_

_**Yugi:Who do you think you are my mother?*smirks*'Cause you sound as old as her!**_

_**Yami:*grabs Yugi*YOU LITTLE!*stomps away***_

_**Atem:...I get no love do I*fades away*I'll just go back to the afterlife*disppears***_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal POV

Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura stopped when they got to Domino high school as Ryou had to take a breath. As the albino took his time Yugi groaned in frustration before turning a smirk toward Bakura, "Nice acting Bakura, didn't know that you could be such a mussy guy." Bakura rolled his eyes and turned his face away, still trying to get the blush off his face for the sake of himself. "Whatever, just don't make this a reacuring thing," the former thief muttered with his rough voice, then just as quickly glared at both hikaris with a look that promised horror. Ryou stood up straight as he and Yugi were dragged inside the school gates, away from the public eye.

Both shivered and Bakura lead them to the back, Yugi being the one who kept Ryou from running away. Then Bakura suddenly turned to them before saying,"Since you want to learn my tricks of the trade 'little devil' we will begin by breaking and entering."

Yugi stared dumbly for a few seconds before smiling at the white haired yami, a determined sparkle in his eyes. With a nod and a sigh from Ryou the two began to listen as Bakura shortly explained the basics.

Bakura shifted onto his right leg, his wild hair swaying with his body as he continued, "I doubt that you'll be doing any big jobs so we will use this pathetic waste of concrete as the practice grounds" he said as he smacked the wall. "Climb the wall."

Slience was evident as they all stared up to the chain-link fence that surrounded the roof. The wind whistled past the hikari pair and Bakura turned to face the wall, putting his hand and foot on the wall, before leaping and carefully crawling his way up the solid concrete and over the fence. The thief smirked down at the two as he swiftly landed on the roof, watching as Yugi sweatdropped and Ryou sighed.

Yugi shyly smiled at his friend while taking a gulp of air, he could just feel the high from telling off Yami rolling off his sweating skin. The tri-colored haired teen could here cars zoom by in the background as he approached the white wall and firmly put a hand on it. 'Now or never,' the boy thought.

With determination sinking in Yugi scaled the wall, granted not as fast as the 'albino monkey' as the gamer had dubbed him. Feeling a bit confident in his ability he looked around him as he got higher up, seeing cars passing by, Ryou chewing his nails, and a couple of kids dueling. Suddenly as the wind picked up with a torrental gust Yugi's grip lessened, sending the emotional teen flying downward with a shout for help. Bakura just glared as this happened, muttering a few curses, as Ryou yelp and prepared to catch the young lad. Sadly luck never seemed to be on his side as Yugi fell face first onto the ground with a resounding 'thud'. The albino yami, having gotten bored, settled down on the edge watching, with shadowed eyes, as the dust fell back into place revealing a disheveled looking gamer.

Yugi's eyes shined, pricking with tears, either from the dust or the emotional over-lapse. The though of failure frustated him, would he ever get himself back together. It was a useless attempt, sure, but should he contiune. At first his resolve was strong but could this one single failure set him off?

As the teen was having a battle with his inner self Ryou carefully walked over with steps that could compare to a mouse's. Before he was able to comfort the boy a deep voice from above (not kami-sama) spat out, "what? You giving up already you worthless buffoon if you were serious a scratch wouldn't cause this. I thought you were tougher you porcupine."

The "porcupine" twitched at the word and the world suddenly became darker, "what did you say," growled the teen with a force that rivaled Ra's screech.

Bakura smirked amused by the reaction to the simple word, "I called you sorry little excuse for hair a porcupine, or would hedgehog be a more accurate description?" It was clear that the yami was purposely enraging the gamer for what reason? Well that's what had Ryou worrying as he jumped away from the teen.

Eyes flashing a dangerous and vivid maroon blaze, Yugi scrambled up from his downward facing dog position to grabbing the wall and practically catapulted himself up and over, surprising both albino parties at the suddenness of it all.

The wind fiercely changed direction to follow the flight of the tri-colored haired teen, sending Bakura into a frenzy when he was forced backward onto his back before a weight landed on him. With a groan he open his eyes which he never realized he had closed and ,smirking, he stared straight back into the deep violet depths of Yugi's normal eyes. "Well," he said with a confident smirk on his face "looks like you passed brat."

Yugi just continued starring, but then fell over in exsaution leaving them in an interesting position. "Bloody crap," Bakura cursed.

"Yugi? Bakura are you guys o-ok," yelled Ryou when he finally managed to pull himself over the ledge, but a healthy blush formed on his face at the figures of the two in front of him. "Well, I guess that's a yes," whispered Ryou as to not to disturb Yugi and the now snoozing Bakura. With that a smiled creeped up on his face just as he reached the two that had slid to the middle to the roof top from impact, he sat beside the two and petted both of there heads giving a quiet whisper,

_"Good Night"_

* * *

**_I'm baaaa-aaack..._**


End file.
